


Random Wincest I wrote when sleep deprived

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yea um hi. This is shit. Don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Wincest I wrote when sleep deprived

"DEAN!!!" 

"WHAT??!" Dean yelled back. His brother seemed to be annoyed. He didn't no what he did, but whatever it was he was probably in trouble. 

"GET IN HERE!!!" Sam yelled from Dean's bedroom. 

Dean got off the couch and made his way through the bunker. He pushed open his bedroom door, annoyed Sam was in there. 

Dean went to speak but hadn't any words. His baby boy was laying on the bed removing a butt plug. 

"I need you big brother." Sam all but whined. He stroked himself starring at his brother. "Deeean.. Please.." 

Dean groaned, trying not to palm his cock through his jeans. "Shit Sammy... So pretty." 

Dean quickly stripped crawling over his brother. "Fuck Sammy.." Dean breathed before kissing his brother with force. He began rutting against Sam. 

"Dean.. Hmmm... Please.. Need it.." Sam whined bucking his hips up. 

"Where's the lube?" Dean asked pushing Sam's legs apart. He was tossed the lube, coating his rock hard cock. 

He slowly pushed into the right heat he called his brother. "Ah! Shit Sammy!! So fucking tight." 

Sam panted. "Move. Please." Dean rocked slowly in and out of his baby boy.   
"Harder!! I ain't gonna break. Promise." Sam yelled. Dean started snapping his hips as fast as he could. 

"Dean!! Fuck!!" 

"Sammy... So fucking tight. You're so perfect." Dean said speeding up his thrusts and pumping his fist on Sammy's cock. 

"DEAN!!!" Sam yelled cumming all over Dean's hand. 

"Sam... Sammy... Fucking hell..." Dean muttered before he shot his seed into his lover. 

Dean slowly pulled out and laid beside Sam. "I love you Sammy." 

"I love you too Dean. Now cuddle me jerk." 

"Fine bitch." Dean answered pulling his brother close.


End file.
